


(J禁) Hold the line, please 通話勿斷【ON】

by mapponheaven



Series: ON x JOKER [1]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapponheaven/pseuds/mapponheaven
Summary: ※yoko(東海林泰久)&橫子兄妹向，衍生設定是三兄妹；OOC+沒有邏輯※這是一個共同面對親屬死去的緝兇懸疑故事(?)。HE。※原題：《ON》第三話所提及的東海林的過去(妹妹美央之死)；《保持通話》預告片摘錄：「哥，好像有誰在跟蹤我…」「我已經失去了一個妹妹，不能再失去僅剩的一個。」





	(J禁) Hold the line, please 通話勿斷【ON】

**Author's Note:**

> ※2017/10/08發表於Blogger、Lofter

§ (時間線：平成23年/2011年)

 

凌晨四點的昏暗街道毫無人煙，結起些許凍晶的路燈照亮了滿地白皚的落雪，染雪的木造公寓前方所栽植的落羽松，延伸至某扇窗戶的樹梢上的霜雪無預警地墜落，發出低沉厚實的響聲。在那扇窗內的四疊半榻榻米上，自夢魘驚醒的公高橫子額角佈滿了冷汗，帶著狂顫的心跳不發一語地呆坐在床鋪。

 

橫子枕邊躺著一幀相框，框內是她和她的異卵雙胞胎妹妹─東海林美央、和大她們六歲的兄長─東海林泰久的合照。由於橫子從小就被過繼到母親娘家的姊妹家中，與原生家庭和親生手足的相聚時刻自然比常人少了些，只有假日空閒時才有機會碰面。

 

只是如今他們三兄妹已缺了其中一人。

殘酷的現實深深烙印於每一秒的呼吸，就連夢境也被無情地蠶食。一想起那不堪入目的畫面，眼眶不禁泛起燒灼的疼痛，橫子難受地埋起自己的臉龐，灼燙的淚滴沾濕了棉被。

 

她無法忘懷噩夢初始的那一日─

 

 

那日灰靄沉甸的天空悄然地降下細雪，商店屋簷與行道樹紛紛染上了落白，帶著冰雪氣味的寒風掠過街燈與招牌，為因應即將到來的聖誕節而在枝梢綴上燈飾的冬日枯樹，佇列守望著向晚的柏油街道。隱沒在人海裡的橫子安靜地站在大鐘底下，火紅的圍巾埋起了下顎，淡漠的眼眸凝望著熙來攘往的行人，耳邊還聽得見店員為節慶促銷而努力招呼的聲音。

 

「橫子！」

將視線移向聲源，戴著米色毛線帽的美央在對街朝著橫子揮手，過沒幾秒燈號恰好變了，美央滿臉笑容地越過斑馬線，小跑步來到橫子面前。

 

「不好意思，等很久了吧。」

「不會，我也才剛到。我們走吧。」

「嗯。」

 

再過兩天便是平安夜，不少商店掛上了繽紛斑斕的彩球、璀璨的金蔥帶、冬青樹編織而成的花環，有些店家甚至還擺設了精心點綴的聖誕樹，聖誕氣氛的歌曲一首又一首地播放。就讀不同所大學的美央和橫子在這一天相約，打算一起為剛升上巡查部長的自家大哥挑選禮物；橫子選的是款式沉穩的領帶夾，而美央則是選了彩繪招財貓。

 

「不好意思，橫子。」在一同前往車站的路上，美央忽然停下腳步，對橫子擺出抱歉的手勢。「我突然想去便利商店買一下東西。」

「嗯。」橫子點頭表示不介意。「要陪妳去嗎？」

「沒關係的，我去一下下就回來。」美央將裝著禮物的紙袋交給橫子。「這個暫時麻煩妳保管一下。」

「好。」

 

撐著黑傘、坐在附近公園的長椅上等待美央的橫子，卻遲遲等不到對方與她會合，連撥打對方手機也因無人接通被轉入了語音信箱。感到疑惑與擔心的橫子邁步走向美央前去的那家便利商店，卻得知美央早在半小時前便離開店面。沿著便利商店周圍的商家與美央可能經過的路線，橫子不停地向人詢問，同時也試圖再聯絡對方。

 

「美央到底去哪裡…？」過了一個小時仍一無所獲，讓橫子內心愈發地憂心和焦慮。再度撥打美央的電話號碼時，橫子忽然聽見一段她並不陌生的水晶音樂鈴聲，因而在一個窄巷口前停止了走動。

 

靠在耳邊的手機還在試著接通另一端，橫子注視著晦暗不明的窄巷，心臟莫名地加快了跳動，她咽了口水，小心翼翼地走入暗巷，隨著步伐的前進，她所聽到的水晶音樂鈴聲也愈來愈清晰。

 

「美央？」喚著對方名字的聲線不安地微顫著。接著，橫子陷入了前所未有的驚惶與渾沌，備感呼吸困難─她所見到的是美央已被人殘忍地殺害、被棄置於巷子裡的景象。

 

§

 

「真的非常感謝您的配合。」詢問完線索的東海林泰久掛著禮貌的微笑向店員鞠躬道謝，和對方告別之後，東海林收起了笑容，神色肅穆地盯著紀錄證詞的手冊，掏出鋼珠筆在紙上寫劃點東西後，隨即將筆與手冊收進大衣內側口袋。

 

東海林取出了手機，看了眼屏幕所顯示的時間後輕嘖一聲，接著便收起手機，疾步前往下一個地點，在積雪的道路上留下匆促的足跡。連日的查案與蒐證使他冷漠而炯亮的雙瞳帶了點血絲，讓面無表情的臉孔更添生人勿近的氣息。

 

東京都內近日發生了數起詭譎獵奇的命案，死者皆為女性，四肢被釘住，且口中和遭剖開的腹部被塞滿了糖果，彷彿為某種儀式獻祭似的，而東海林的妹妹美央也是被雷同的手法殺害的。但根據法醫解剖鑑定，美央的案子並非同一兇手所為，而是另有其人仿效同樣的手段犯案。

 

一想到自家妹妹悽慘的死狀，東海林比誰都還要憤慨、更急切地揪出兇手。

 

案發當晚，值班的東海林接到了另一位妹妹─橫子打來的報案電話，印象中平時沉穩文靜的對方，當時的聲線格外地無措與驚恐，顫抖地訴說美央遇害的事實，瀕臨哭泣似地對他說「哥，拜託你快來...」。

 

一抵達現場，東海林便看見了妹妹慘不忍睹的死狀，強烈的悲愴與憤怒頓時填滿了胸腔，接著他又看見宛如受驚小鹿般、怔愣地跪坐在一旁的橫子，心底泛起了一股疼痛。東海林看了眼已開始蒐證的鑑識課和搜查一課的同事，再走向處於驚魂未定狀態的橫子，脫下大衣披在對方肩上，並輕拍肩頭以示安撫。

 

作為第一發現人的橫子自然被列為偵訊對象。東海林勸過橫子如果情緒無法平復的話，晚點再配合調查也沒關係，但橫子搖頭拒絕，堅持接受偵訊。拗不過妹妹的固執，東海林仍尊重橫子的決定。看著橫子在偵訊室裡強迫自己鎮定地回想發生的一切，著實令東海林不忍。

 

訊問結束後，東海林帶著一杯熱咖啡走入偵訊室，將咖啡杯放在橫子手中，一觸及橫子的指尖，發覺對方的手異常地冰冷。而橫子只是低著頭，靜默地注視桌面與手上的咖啡，即使東海林就在身旁，她茫然的雙眼也沒有望向他。

 

這孩子一定嚇壞了。東海林伸出大掌輕撫橫子的頭，柔聲地說：「哥哥一定會抓到殺死美央的兇手。」

「...嗯。」橫子點點頭，不知積累多久的淚水終於潰堤，從泛紅的眼眶潸然地流過了臉頰，緊閉的雙唇溢出嗚咽啜泣聲。東海林將橫子攬入懷裡，任憑對方的熱淚沾染自己的西裝外套。

 

自鑑識結果出爐後，東海林便單獨行動。以案發地點為起始，從清早到黃昏，沿著所有可能的路線一步一步往回溯找尋線索，手冊紙頁反反覆覆地新添筆記和畫上刪除線，到了隔日又周而復始。由於迫切逮到真兇，東海林甚至還請託從前待過的派出所的前輩為他介紹線人，獲取非法情報。

 

東海林來到了淹沒於繁鬧街區的一條密巷，巷內堆疊著裝滿廢棄物品的紙箱和生鏽的垃圾桶，上頭積著冰寒濕冷的雪堆。踢開不知是誰丟棄的飲料空罐，東海林倚靠在牆邊點起了一根菸，凝視煙霧緩慢地飄向巷子上方的狹窄天空，等待情報線人過來與他會合。

 

不一會兒，戴著白色漁夫帽的中年男子朝著東海林走來，在他手裡塞了紙條並拿走了紙鈔，又悄然無息地離去。

 

在東海林正要看紙條裡究竟寫了什麼的同時，他的手機響了，屏幕的來電顯示是橫子，東海林不禁眉眼一動，迅速接起了通話。「怎麼了，橫子？」

「哥，好像有誰在跟蹤我…」橫子在電話中如此說道。

 

§

 

『今天因為要練團會晚點回去。 From昴子』

『我明白了。晚上回來小心點。 From橫子』

『嗯。一個人不要緊嗎？ From昴子』

『我沒事的，不用擔心。 From橫子』

『妳也不要太晚回家。 From昴子』

『好。 From橫子』

 

窩在學校圖書館自習室的橫子讀完訊息將手機放在一旁，目光再度投向桌上刑法分則的教科書，繼續動筆在筆記本上寫下重點摘要，但寫沒幾段又停頓了下來，扣在指尖的筆輕敲著筆記本頁面幾下，才又開始書寫。

 

最終停筆的瞬間，橫子無聲地嘆了口氣。將筆擱置在一邊，橫子又拿起手機點開通訊錄，打算向東海林發訊息、詢問關於美央案子的進展。看著對話框內閃動的游標，橫子輸入了幾個字，卻又全部刪除掉，而後跳離了對話框。

 

還是別打擾哥哥吧，橫子心想。自覺心浮氣躁念不下書，橫子默默地收拾起書本，離開了自習室。

 

一出校門，本該回租屋處的橫子鬼使神差地來到美央出事的地點，隔著黃色封鎖線望著曾經染血的空巷深處，直到鼻尖被冷風吹得有些凍紅，才別開刺痛的雙眸、轉身離去。假如那時她堅持陪著對方的話，對方是不是就可以躲過死劫？自案發以來，橫子總忍不住如此想著。

 

路過公園時，一只黑貓忽然從角落竄出，橫子冷不防地被嚇了一跳，即刻停止了腳步。在橫子重新踏出步伐的同時，頓時有股異樣感襲上背脊，回頭一看，卻是什麼影子也沒有。起初橫子不以為意，繼續向前行走，但過沒多久又感到不對勁，不禁再往回看向幾乎無人跡的身後。

 

稍作深呼吸之後，橫子一面拿出手機給東海林撥了電話，一面加快了步頻、往有較多人群聚集的街區前進，同時也密切留意身後的情況。

「怎麼了，橫子？」

「哥，好像有誰在跟蹤我…」

「妳現在人在哪裡？」

「S公園三丁目。」

「S公園三丁目…警署就在OO站附近，妳快去那裡，我馬上趕到。」

「嗯。」

 

在路口轉彎之後，橫子隨即走入來來往往的行人之中，裝作一邊講電話、一邊四處觀望的樣子，偷偷用眼角餘光看是否有人跟上。暫且判斷自己與跟蹤者的距離應該已被人潮打散以後，橫子毫不猶豫地前往靠近車站出口的警署。

 

一抵達警署門口，橫子又回頭環視周遭仍在移動的人群，在茫茫人海裡尋找有無可疑的面孔，而後鬆了口氣、慢慢放下靠在耳邊的手機，心口還帶著些餘悸。

 

「公高小姐？」低沉穩重的男聲自後方的玻璃門傳來，橫子轉頭一看，發覺對方是幾天前見過面的倉島，即她的兄長在警視廳的同事前輩。

「倉島先生。」橫子點頭向倉島致意。「家兄承蒙您照顧了。」

「不、不，別這麼說。」恰巧來到支部警署的倉島笑道。「不過，公高小姐怎麼會來XX警署，是不是有什麼事呢？」

「其實，我和哥哥約好來這裡…」

「東海林？」

「是的。」

與倉島的對話進行到一半，東海林正好也趕到警署。「橫子！」

 

大略了解來龍去脈後，倉島看向了東海林。「東海林，今天你先陪令妹回去吧。搜查工作交給我們就行了。」

「我也是這麼想的。」雖然心急逮到殺害美央的兇手，但東海林同樣不放心橫子。「調查就麻煩前輩了。」

 

但橫子卻搖頭了。縱然發現被跟蹤的當下，橫子下意識地向兄長東海林求救，也明白東海林與倉島的擔心和關懷，只是一想到美央的案件仍未解決，她便難以接受兩人的善意，認為是自己打斷了他們的工作節奏，歉疚地婉拒了倉島的提議。

 

既無法不顧慮橫子的安危，又拗不過希望他們繼續專注在美央案子的橫子，倉島提出不如讓支部警署的員警護送橫子，而東海林和橫子也同意這個方案。

 

「如果又發生什麼事就像剛剛那樣打電話給我，不要怕妨礙我工作。」分別之前，東海林再一次叮嚀橫子。

「好。」橫子點頭。

 

§

 

黑皮鞋踏上映著淺淡黃昏色彩的積雪街道，東海林快步地與路上行人錯身而過，鼻尖嗅著冰洌沁冷的空氣。周圍矗列的路燈一盞一盞地亮起，映照著稀微的光芒，東海林偶然仰頭望了眼佈滿灰濛雲靄和夕陽隱沒的昏沉天色，聳立在遠方的東京鐵塔也已亮了燈火。

 

與橫子及倉島分開後的東海林又回到了妹妹美央亡故現場周圍的街區。來到命案現場，一束鮮紅的山茶花被安放在巷口，從花束的包裝狀態和花瓣的色澤水分來看，似乎是不久前才被放在這裡的。

 

東海林眼底閃過了某個情景。比對線人藤川所給的情報與自己目前所查到的線索，幾條信息不約而同地重疊─

 

在東海林美央出事之前，該區域曾發生數起殺貓案件，遇害的不僅僅是流浪貓、也有家貓，慘遭殺害的每隻貓，遺體都被擺置成如同祭品的樣態，至今仍未找出加害者。一個看起來非常愛護動物的男高中生總會買鮮花供奉這些死去的小生命，在路上巧遇東海林時，感嘆地透露這項消息。

 

再向附近的住戶和店家求證，也證實了那名男高中生的說法。然而，一位小學五年級的女孩卻說殺死那些貓的兇手正是那位男高中生。

「我親眼看到的，他鬼鬼祟祟地把山本婆婆養的貓偷走，然後隔天就發現貓死了。可是，大家都不相信我說的話，因為那位大哥哥平常就是一副好人的模樣。」

 

兩方的案子乍看之下毫無關聯，但共同點是受害者的腹部都被剖開，所使用的凶器也是同款的刀，再加上美央的命案現場殘留著少部分貓薄荷的葉片，不免讓人多作聯想。

 

「巧合嗎？」東海林蹲下身，修長的手指輕輕觸碰山茶花束，隱約感覺到有誰投來了視線，抬眼一看，一位戴眼鏡的女高中生恰好和他四目相交。或許是認為大不避諱地直視東海林有些不禮貌，女高中生眼皮眨了幾下，慌忙地向東海林點頭致意。

 

「請問有什麼事嗎？」見女高中生欲言又止的眼神，東海林擺出和藹的微笑問道。

「咦？…不、沒有…」像是沒預料到東海林的提問，女高中生閃爍其詞，音量也弱下去。

「這樣啊。那麼，方便請教一些問題嗎？我是隸屬警視廳搜查一課的。」東海林出示自己的警證。

「啊，好的、沒問題。」女高中生點頭。

 

「請問妳是這附近的居民嗎？」

「是的。」

「最近這個地方出了一起命案，不知道妳是否有見過可疑人士？」

「…沒有。」

「嗯，我明白了。對了，這裡好像發生過幾起貓遭殺害的案件，有個男高中生常常供花祭祀死去的貓隻。」

「是的，從上個月就開始了。」

到這邊為止，和東海林已經獲得的情報訊息吻合，接下來，他打算試著朝某個方向偵查。

 

「那位男高中生給人的印象如何呢？我看他貌似挺喜歡動物的樣子，不過有人指出他就是殺死貓隻的兇手，有點難以相信。因此想問問妳是怎麼看待的。」東海林捕捉到女高中生眼神變動的瞬間，比起無法置信的訝異，更像是知道某些隱情的神色。

「一般人確實很難相信呢，不過…」對方彷彿有些踟躕。

「不過？」

「…不過，也有『人不可貌相』這種說法吧。」女高中生稍稍撇開目光，淡淡地說道。這時，東海林知道自己問對人、問對地方了。

「可以冒昧請教妳這麼說的原因嗎？如果妳知道些什麼，請務必告訴我。」東海林不偏不倚地望著女高中生的雙眼，以誠懇而溫和的語氣說道。

 

女高中生先看了東海林一眼，又稍微顧盼四周，才將視線轉回東海林，並往前挪動了幾步。

「雖然話人長短不太好，但是就我的看法，我覺得那個男生過得很壓抑…他總是微笑迎人，是眾人眼中品學兼優的好學生，只是，我曾經湊巧目睹過幾次，在周遭沒人的時候，他的眼睛變得特別陰沉與死寂，用那樣的眼神逗流浪貓。我認為他應該是喜歡貓的，只不過那雙眼睛和副景象卻讓我有些不寒而慄…」

 

女高中生將音量放得很低，像是被外人聽見似地。

 

「可以請教一下妳認為他生活過得很壓抑的原因嗎？」

「那個男生的雙親都是老師，似乎一直背負著家長的期待，想讓自己符合父母的標準…這樣活著一定很辛苦吧，我是這麼想的。」

 

東海林沉思了一會兒，又問了另一個問題。

「那位男高中生是怎麼逗貓的？」

「我看他身上好像會帶著木天蓼或貓薄荷之類的東西，來吸引貓的注意、討牠們開心。」

 

獲取所需情報的東海林點頭向女高中生致謝，在對方離開的同時也拿出手冊記下自己所聽到的信息；但若要證明他的假設為真，他目前所持有的訊息量還不夠，說服力也還不足。

 

東海林收起了手冊和筆，凝望闇色更為深沉的天空，因城市光害而顯得格外稀疏的星芒在雲層之後浮現，高懸於上的蒼白下弦月透著若隱若現的微光。在他思索下一步的調查方向時，大衣口袋裡的手機響起了鈴聲。

 

§

 

落日餘暉散盡後的蒼涼夜幕融入了橫子淺澈的雙瞳，寥落的星光與縞白的下弦月全都聚縮在虹膜與瞳孔，街燈的寒光籠罩她纖薄的身軀，在積著薄雪的柏油路上曳出長長的影子。藏於羽絨大衣袖口裡的手指悄然收緊，等待撥出的手機聯繫到另一端。

 

「橫子？」

「哥，你知道怎麼聯絡杉山巡查嗎？…我和他已經失散二十分鐘左右了。」

 

杉山是倉島與東海林委託護送橫子回家的支部警署員警。一聽見橫子的敘述，東海林不免皺起眉頭。

「怎麼會突然失散？」

「中途遇到一個男高中生需要幫忙，因為對方好像相當著急，杉山巡查就先讓我等著，過去幫他了。可是，不知道是不是發生什麼狀況，杉山巡查沒有再回來…」

 

橫子一邊與東海林通話，一邊凝望著遠處高架橋上行駛通過的列車。

 

明明才剛過傍晚不久，但橫子所在的沉寂街道上的行人寥寥可數，她不禁縮起肩頭，垂目看向自己的足尖。冷冽空氣裡彷彿挾帶著隱晦的、似曾相識的不祥氣息，烙印於記憶裡的不安在胸口鼓動，不願想起的畫面又闖入了腦海。橫子搖搖頭，試著不讓胡亂的臆測來擾動思緒。

 

「妳說男高中生？」本以為是杉山怠忽職守而惱怒不滿的東海林，卻在橫子說明完確切的事由時降下了躁怒的情緒。杉山作為一名員警卻在勤務中失聯，再加上從橫子口中聽聞男高中生的存在，東海林便不覺聯想到他現時懷疑的對象。

「是的。」

「妳能告訴我那位男高中生的特徵嗎？」

「嗯…個子瘦瘦高高的、目測大約有175公分左右，眼睛很大、看起來很清秀，穿著A高的制服。」

 

東海林開始戒慎了起來，因為橫子所透露的消息和他日前遇到的那位男高中生十分吻合。

 

「妳說杉山跑去幫忙那位男高中生後，就一直沒回來是嗎？」

「對。」

「…妳現在在哪裡？」

「我在H町一丁目的位置…啊。」

「怎麼了？」

「那個男高中生匆匆忙忙地跑回來了。」橫子對著跑得上氣不接下氣的男高中生問道：「發生什麼事了嗎？杉山巡查呢？」

 

杉山還是沒有回來，而回來的只有那位男高中生，繃起神經的東海林屏氣凝神地諦聽手機另一端的狀況，並快步往橫子的所在地移動。

「不好了、杉山巡查他…！」

「不好意思、哥，先等我一下。」橫子細聲對著手機另一端的東海林說道。「杉山巡查怎麼了？」

「杉山巡查受傷了，情況有點…總之，麻煩妳過來一趟。」

 

一聽見電話另一端男高中生的聲音，東海林先是覺得有些耳熟，稍微整理思緒與印象以後，霎時變了臉色。

「等一下，橫子、別過去。」

「咦？為什麼？」橫子一時之間對東海林的話語感到不解。

「我覺得情況不太對勁，妳別過去。」一想到橫子和自己推測的嫌疑犯現在的距離有多短，東海林反射性地想阻斷。

「可是，我有點擔心杉山巡查，應該去確認一下比較好吧…」

 

假如杉山出事了，的確也不能放著他不管。至於男高中生，雖然東海林抱持著懷疑，但還沒有找到確實的證據能佐證他的推想，亦有推斷錯誤的可能，或許那位男高中生實際上和美央的案子無關；然而，東海林無法克制心驚膽顫的情緒。

 

「那妳答應我，無論如何都不要把手機掛斷，讓我和妳保持聯繫。」東海林一邊與橫子通話，一邊疾步動身前往對方所在的區域。

「好。」

 

橫子仍將手機靠在耳旁，戰戰兢兢地跟在男高中生的後頭。儘管她不能完全明瞭東海林警戒的緣由，但對方的提醒卻已沉澱在心房，隨著周遭的景物愈發地冷清荒僻，四下只餘自己和前方男高中生的影子，東海林先前警示告誡的言語漸漸浮上心口，橫子只覺自己的心臟開始發緊。

 

在男高中生的引導下，兩人來到了不時有電車經過的高架橋下，列車從橋上呼嘯而過，鐵軌的震音隆隆作響，車窗內的燈光投映在杳無人煙的橋邊道路。當橫子見到倒臥在地的杉山，忍不住瞪大雙眼、跑向杉山身側。

「杉山巡查！」

「杉山的情況？」聽見橫子激動地叫喚杉山，東海林立刻問起現下狀況。

「杉山巡查好像被人打暈了，頭部有流一點血…」橫子解釋道，同時輕拍杉山的肩膀。「杉山巡查，你還好嗎？」

 

杉山緊閉的眼皮皺了幾下，而後慢慢睜開，與橫子對上了視線。

「哥，杉山巡查醒了。」向東海林回報完的橫子，要再向杉山詢問是否有哪裡不適時，看見杉山的嘴一張一合，似乎想說些什麼。

「快…逃…」

「什麼？」

 

下一秒，橫子被杉山使勁推開，清晰的驚叫聲透過手機傳到了東海林的耳中。

 

「橫子！」在手機另一端傳來橫子驚呼的下一瞬竟斷了聯繫，東海林因而再加快了步伐，而後開始急奔，同時也不忘重新再撥打電話給橫子。隨著連線撥號的聲音響起，東海林不斷地拐彎抄近路，與一臉疑惑的路人錯身而過。

 

衝到大馬路旁的東海林立刻攔了輛計程車，甫上車便向著司機出示了自己的警證。「麻煩送我到H町一丁目，盡可能快一點。」

 

§

 

不及反應的橫子倒在地上，手機也掉落在一旁，她滿眼恍惚地看向方才推倒她的杉山，卻目睹杉山正在奮力與男高中生纏鬥。杉山的袖口被劃破，看似滲出了血，橫子才發現男高中生手上拿著一柄匕首，同時對方臉上掛著猙獰與病態的笑意。

 

「快逃！」與男高中生周旋的杉山不忘對橫子如此喊道。

 

回神過來的橫子連忙撿起落在地上且響個不停的手機，倉皇地跑離高架橋下，疾走的雙足在粉雪鋪路上留下驚懼的印記。回響的鈴聲與奔跑的喘息混成雜亂無章的音律，失措又僵硬的指尖緊握著手機，不怎麼順遂地接通了來電。

 

「…哥！」

「我就快到H町一丁目了，等等會經過S大門，妳也往那個方向跑。」東海林在計程車內緊盯著路況，霓虹燈景和林立的建築物飛快地自車窗邊流逝。

「好！」橫子匆忙盼顧四周的房屋與街道，向著有可能與東海林會合的道路跑去，繞過一座泛著幽冷光澤的裝置藝術雕塑，而後快步爬上壞了一只路燈的石階，到達上方終點之前卻因心慌倉促而一時沒踩穩，在階梯上摔了一跤。

 

「痛…！」

「橫子妳沒事吧？」電話另一頭的東海林擔心地問道。

「不要緊，只是不小心摔倒。」這一跌便磨破了裙下的黑褲襪，橫子忍著膝蓋擦傷的痛楚站起身子，隱約聽見背後即將追上她的腳步聲，連身上大衣沾染的落雪與塵垢也無暇顧及，再向階梯上方奔走。

 

當計程車正要行經某個路口，東海林向司機提出停車的要求。「到這裡就好，謝謝。」

將鈔票遞給司機以後，東海林隨即打開車門，大步邁開在街上奔走。「橫子妳現在到哪裡了？我剛趕到S大門。」

 

「我離S大門還有兩、三個路口。」抵達階梯終點的纖細形影穿越了櫸樹與街燈交錯佇列的通道，眼見前方目標路口的燈光照明漸漸增多，那一瞬橫子心頭上的重擔與壓迫感頓時減輕了一些，卻又因後方的足音愈發逼近，而再度懼怕地繃緊了神經。

 

「具體路段？」東海林環顧轉角周邊的三條岔路。

「從我這邊大約兩點鐘的方向看得到東京鐵塔。」橫子看著遠方燈火通明的東京鐵塔說道。

「我知道了，我馬上趕過去跟妳會合。」在腦中迅速推理完橫子所在的可能位置，東海林即刻左轉奔跑衝刺。

 

東海林的聲線以及所訴出的事實，給橫子忐忑而憂懼的心臟添了些平穩，只要再幾十步，她便能遇到自家大哥。但驀地從背後被強行拽住手臂讓她頓時墜入了寒冷深淵，仍在通話中的手機脫離了掌心，失去平衡的身體被拖曳在鋪雪的柏油路面。

 

「…橫子！橫子！」手機另一端的東海林焦急地呼喊著橫子，在路上疾奔的足音也透過手機明顯地傳到橫子耳畔。

 

「可惡…！」藉著手機東海林聽見了橫子的驚叫、少年的低吼與糾纏碰撞的雜響，升高的懼怒在他的血液中來回滾動，分秒必爭的焦慮驅使他奔得更快、更急，企盼著能在無可挽回的悲劇重演之前，及時趕到現場阻止即將發生的一切。

 

畢竟他現在只剩下她一個妹妹了。

 

「…不要！」裝著教科書的皮包自肩頭滑落至手肘，恐懼與怔愣襲捲了身上所有角落，橫子胡亂地掙扎，遲了幾秒才吐出了哀鳴。在慌亂之中，橫子用頭狠狠撞了對方的下顎，才暫時覓得脫身的機會。

 

橫子倉皇地尋找掉落的手機，東海林的聲音讓她得以很快地辨認出手機的位置，正要前去拾起的時候不慎拐到了腳踝，令橫子疼得蹙起眉頭。明白沒有餘裕時間的她咬牙忍住疼痛，向地面上的手機移動、並伸出了手。

 

在她快要觸及手機的瞬間，又被無情地捉住了肩膀，整個人被向後拉扯，已然扭傷的腳踝讓橫子使不上力、難以掙脫，只能眼睜睜看著連繫東海林的手機離自己的手愈來愈遠。

 

一瞥見對方手上反射著月光的匕首離她不到十公分，橫子頓時如同在荒原裡與蛇相遇的蛙，在沒有一絲溫度的琥珀色的蛇目之下，失去了所有掌控身體的能力，連指尖也不得動彈；只能睜大雙目、看著自己的肢體任由對方擺布。

 

「哥…」以為自己的時間彷彿就要凍結於此，她的咽喉裡發出了絕望和悔恨的嗚咽。

 

「橫子！」東海林聲嘶力竭的叫喊劃破了冰冷的空氣，黑皮鞋在柏油路面上敲出的急促足音愈發靠近和清晰，他闖入男高中生的行兇狩獵場，使勁地將橫子與對方分開，並猛烈地揍了對方一拳。

 

看著東海林站在自己身前的岸然背影，橫子覺得自己凍住的時間好像又開始流動了。

 

被揍倒在地的男高中生輕輕觸摸出血的嘴角，蠻不在乎地低笑了起來。東海林沉默地望著對方搖搖晃晃地重新站起身子，與他面面相覷，接著像展示商品似地輕揮漾著冷月的匕首，刀刃上還殘留著遭到襲擊的杉山巡查的血液。

 

男高中生直視著東海林，凌亂前髮底下的清秀臉孔掛著天真無比的殘酷笑顏。「先生也想加入通往天國的行列嗎？就像那個女孩一樣。」

 

一聽到對方提起另一位死去的妹妹，東海林雙眼充滿了血絲，怒瞪眼前笑得輕佻的現行犯，將拳頭握得更緊。美央的死狀與橫子方才的遇害景象閃過了腦海，埋於心底的刻骨創痛再次湧動，對方不以為然的嗤笑聲不停地喚起融於悲愴裡的忿恨，無法忽略的痛覺灼燒著理智。

 

「…你這垃圾。」東海林咬牙切齒地吐出冷漠與鄙棄的詞彙，掄起拳頭揮向前方年少的、恣意摧殘他所疼愛的兩個妹妹的兇手。

 

§

 

橫子端正地坐在醫院長廊的深色座椅上，纖瘦的雙腿輕攏，包紮著紗布的右腳踝格外醒目。疲憊的杏瞳凝視著站在她前方的倉島，倉島仔細地聆聽她娓娓道出事發經過，一邊小心確認每個環節，一邊在紙本上寫下紀錄。

 

「真的很謝謝妳，公高小姐。」寫好筆錄的倉島向橫子致謝，在與搜查一課其他成員會合之前，給予她一個溫和與關懷的微笑。「今天辛苦妳了，回去記得好好休息。」

「好的。謝謝你，倉島先生。」橫子回應道，接著像是突然想到了什麼向倉島提問。「那個、請問杉山巡查他…」

「杉山已無大礙，好好靜養幾日就能重回崗位了。」

橫子點點頭。「對不起，給你們添麻煩了。」

「妳也別太自責，誰都沒辦法預料到會發生這種事啊。況且，害死你們妹妹的真凶也被捕了，該為此欣慰才是。」

 

倉島高挑的背影漸漸遠去，皮鞋鞋跟在地板上敲出的跫響消失在走廊盡頭的轉角，繾繞著淡淡藥水氣味的象牙白色通道，僅剩寥寥可數的醫護人員還在走動。橫子無聲地凝望著相隔了好幾個座位的東海林，對方不發一語地垂目盯著地面，肅穆的側顏映著疏離的氛圍。

 

東海林右胳膊上的染血繃帶刺痛了橫子的眼睛。

 

兇手與東海林搏鬥的情景仍歷歷在目，由於對方持著匕首，雙方一時之間僵持不下，赤手空拳的東海林固然也因此被劃傷。與陷入瘋狂而猙獰嘶吼的兇手相比，東海林的雙瞳流露著零度以下的寒意，面無表情地尋找突破口，用血淋淋的手臂扣住對方的手腕，打落了泛著猖狂刀光的匕首。

 

缺少了凶器的年輕罪犯晃眼間便被制伏了，而東海林的憤怒與憎恨卻無法停止，對著那張毫無歉疚與悔意的面容，發了狠勁揍了一遍又一遍。自拳頭與骨節蔓延開來的疼痛，也阻擋不了心中的燎原怒火，他就像一隻被困於業火煉獄中的獸，忘卻不了的痛苦和難以消弭的怨恨淹沒了他，發狂地想奉還所承受的一切苦楚與傷痛。

 

看著嚴肅卻不失溫柔的兄長恍若夜叉一樣的身姿，橫子沒來由地感到害怕。

「哥！」在橫子出聲的瞬間，東海林正在揮拳的臂膀停了下來、擱在半空中。

 

橫子撐起扭傷的腳踝緩緩移動到東海林身側，無法忍受痛楚的她走得特別顛簸，她伸出顫抖的指尖，拉住了東海林衣襬，同時坐落在對方的腳邊。橫子仰望著東海林的項背，靜默地看著對方劇烈起伏的呼吸漸漸撫平。

 

東海林並無轉頭看向橫子，僅是居高臨下地俯視奄奄一息的犯人，望著那張傷痕累累的、令他憎惡不已的面孔，東海林抿起了雙唇，悄然放下握緊的拳頭。而後，一股不屬於他的冰冷溫度輕輕覆上他的手，他慢慢鬆開了掌心，回握橫子比他纖細許多的手。

 

直到杉山請求的支援抵達現場之前，他們兄妹倆便像這樣牽著彼此的手，放任時間一分一秒地流逝。

 

一想到傷臥在床的杉山與東海林手臂上的傷口，橫子不禁懊悔地想著：要是起初她不那麼固執、聽從倉島的建議，便不會遇到今日的災難，也不會拖累杉山與東海林了吧。橫子緩步來到東海林坐著的位置，察覺到有誰來到他面前的東海林，一抬眼就與橫子四目相望。

 

「對不起…」注視著東海林疲倦又憔悴的眼睛，橫子忍不住紅了眼眶、反覆地道歉。「對不起…」

東海林望著橫子落下內疚的淚水，只是輕嘆了口氣，無奈地莞爾一笑。「我沒生氣，別哭。」

「可、可是…」

「傻孩子。」東海林自座椅站起，輕柔地環抱自家妹妹的雙肩，溫和地撫摸對方及肩的黑色短髮。「我已經失去了一個妹妹，不能再失去僅剩的一個。妳沒事，對哥哥而言就已經足夠了。」清冷低沉的嗓音添了些哽咽。

 

自走廊另一端前來探視兩人的厚田不經意地瞥到這一幕，稍停了步伐後便暫往反方向走去，將空間留給這對相擁而泣的兄妹，打算晚些片刻再過來。

 

§ (時間線：平成28年/2016年)

 

一身素雅黑色裙裝的橫子抱著一束三色堇，蹬著高跟鞋步上了青石階梯，在林立的墓碑中走入了熟悉的小徑。尚未轉黃的銀杏在步道上投映著斑駁樹影，偶然被風吹下的落葉拂過雪白的腳踝，黑色鞋跟於石板路面敲出清脆的跫音。

 

繞過某座石燈籠拐個彎，赫然發現東海林已她一步來到美央的墓前。對方靜默地凝視著墓碑，雙手合十地悼念著。橫子沒有出聲打擾，只是將腳步放得更輕，不疾不緩地走至東海林身側。

 

意識到身邊有人的東海林轉頭望向橫子，不發一語地點頭以示寒暄，而橫子也以相同的態度向對方致意。東海林默默地給橫子讓出空間，看著橫子將三色堇花束供上，合起雙手閉目禱告。

 

三色堇被安放在一只彩繪招牌貓旁邊，那只招財貓是當年來不及送給東海林的聖誕禮物，原本鮮豔的色彩因時間流逝而漸漸褪淡。結束悼念的橫子睜開了雙眼，悄悄望向站在一旁的東海林。

 

「哥又闖禍了嗎？」

「嗯。」

「這樣不行啊，厚田先生會很困擾的。」

「我知道，但是一看見罪犯就反射性地揍上去了…」

「可是，能逮捕殺害鈴木巡查的兇手，真的太好了。」

「…嗯。」

「哥看起來似乎不是很高興？」

「沒那回事。只是對一個奇怪的新進後輩感到有點苦惱而已。」

「這樣啊。」

「那妳呢，我記得妳今天不是要開庭？」

「今天的官司贏得很漂亮喔。」

「什麼啊，所以妳是來炫耀的。不過，妳愈來愈有檢察官的樣子了。」

「謝謝。對了，哥等下有空嗎？」

「怎麼了？」

「想說要不要一起吃頓飯…」

「好啊，我記得最近有一間新開的餐館…」

 

一只翩然飛來的黃蝶輕巧地降落在三色堇花瓣上頭，像是目送東海林與橫子逐漸離去的影子似地，緩緩揮動悠曳的蝶翼。

 

─Hold the line, please 通話勿斷，完─

 

…

註1：原劇既有設定是泰久+美央兩兄妹，在這個基礎之上我又加了橫子進去，再依據原劇裡的虐點─美央的命案─所衍生的腦洞。藤堂調查東海林的過去時，東海林美央的案子好像叫「港區女子大生命案」的樣子(印象薄弱)。

 

已捨棄邏輯；地域街景全靠想像+拼湊。我只是想寫哥哥保護妹妹的故事，既然yoko是弟控，有妹妹的話一定也是很疼愛妹妹的妹控！而橫子也是無意識中會依賴哥哥的隱藏的兄控。

 

雖然劇中的東海林是靠著自己的意志守住了底線，但照我這樣寫下來，不讓橫子扮演讓東海林懸崖勒馬的角色就會讓兄妹羈絆的呈現弱掉了，所以又對原設定作了改動。

 

註2：橫子姓氏「公高」取自「侯隆(kimitaka)」同音異字，雖然是東海林的親兄妹，卻因為從小被過繼到親戚阿姨家而不同姓。在之前的ON x JOKER：愚者與十字 有提到這個設定。

 

兩兄妹因為最小的妹妹美央之死，一個變成不惜獲取非法情報來抓犯人的、失去晉升康莊大道的、從此更加嫉惡如仇的、獨來獨往的刑警(原劇設定)；一個改變原來的律師志願、成為對模仿犯深惡痛絕、依據法條求處重刑的、在法庭上伶牙俐齒的冷面檢察官…來不及寫的設定。


End file.
